BOOK 2 Rogue
by Crimsonpup
Summary: Ratchet has gone rogue. It is up to the Paw Patrol and there new ODST companion the Rookie who landed in Adventure Bay to find him, otherwise the flood will kill them all... DISCLAIMER: I do not own halo of paw patrol for your infomation
1. THE ROOKIE

HEY GUYS NEW BOOK SO I JUST FINISHED BOOK ONE BECAUSE I HAD THIS IDEA AND WANTED TO MAKE IT MY SECOND BOOK SO PLEASE ENJOY

THE ROOKIE

-ROOKIES POV-

I looked at the clock 5 minutes till I drop to find ratchet he is adventure bays only hope I put my weapons and supplies in my pod and get set for my launch this my second solo mission and it was life threatening so I had 2 weeks to complete it or life's would be at steak suddenly the light flashes green and my pod drops and I come pelting to to the ground as soon I hit the soil I get out and grab my stuff and head into adventure bay quietly.

-ROSES POV-

I see something crash from the sky as I remember where ratchet could be and I walk in that direction and see a man in specific amour that ratchet had in his place I ask him "who are you" "odst trooper rookie I'm looking for gunnery sergeant ratchet" I say "he isn't here but I know where he could be" he follows me to the lookout and then I call Ryder "bring the pups down" he acknowledged me and sent them down they come and and see the rookie and stare.

-ROOKIES POV-

I say "hello I guess you are ratchets friends they nod rocky the mix breed says "what does hell jumper mean" "I drop from space in pods and I'm designed for combat ratchet hasn't told you anything he was a hell jumper" they all gasp "he was in my team good team mate first odst dog" then chase the German Shepard says "does odst stand for orbital drop shock trooper" "correct belong to the unsc we need to find ratchet and head to his place and trap his gear "he's going to need this".


	2. BACK IN THE ESTABLISHMENT

HEY GUYS SO ME AND MY FRIEND AT SCHOOL WHERE DOING SILLY STUFF AND FOUND SOMTHING COOL AND SLICK IT IS CALLED MLG NORTH KOREA

BACK IN THE ESTABLISHMENT

-MY POV-

I sneak into town and creep into the lookout and grab something and walk out and then I see the rookie and then I cloak and walk past and they look and they use thermal scanner and they see me and rose says "ratchet is that you?" I de cloak and they see me and look at me and see what I'm wearing a jumpsuit "what have you being doing" rookie says "Spartan augmentation and joins the odst again and I'm going to reach it is about to be attacked" they see me bark and my slick challenger amour and mark6 helmet and they say "why did You Leave" rose asks "to train with Shaolin monks before going to the unsc I'm sorry just needed space and to control my conscience because if I didn't I would have become my alt form which is my merderous side and killed everyone so I'm going to get back to my training rookie you coming bro" he says "these guys are great candidates for your own team I'm going to contact Spartan four recruiter and see if they can get augmentations and you can take them with you but they will need Spartan amour and you will need to show them around".

-3weeks later-

They line up and then they see me in my jumpsuit and the captain "you will be trains by gunney here but first this is the requirements is to complete this course and you are ready for the physical they he blows the whistle and then I run they see me complete the course in the record held by me "best trooper I have trained top odst in the unsc and soon to be spartan except of petty officer 117" they look at me "i will nwver be as good as him he has saved countles would battled everything and has spartan 2 augmentations which makes him stronger.


	3. THE MENDED BOND

HEY GUYS SO ME AND MY FRIEND WHERE THINKING OF WRITING A BOOK TOGETHER AND WE HAVE BEEN BRAIN STORMING SO LETS GET TO THIS CHAPTER

THE MENDED BOND

I wake up and head out of my place I convinced the rookie to stay another night since we had gotten back to adventure bay from training and had two more days till we had to meet with the forward onto dawn to get to reach I cloak and walk for miles can't help likeminded being followed and then when I sit down I see rose and Zuma out of the corner of my eye they jump on my and I doge and I say "I swear I was being followed" they sit down and rose says "why all the secrets man you need to let it out" I pull out a data Pad and say "read this all the info you want to know I need something I'll be back and I walk into the bush and sit.

-20 minutes later-

I sitting there and then I see them walking up to me talking nervously and then I make the first move "so you like what you read" they look at me nearly crying and they I roll a joint and start to smoke then rose says "everyone dead bleeding and cut in half all your life why did I want to know" "out of curiosity and information now you see why I'm secretive"they see me fall on the floor and look to the right "we'll talk later 3 zealot elites with 5 grunts look like a bomb fall in" we huddle "rose on right Zuma on left I'm on point" we break out and spray fire into the elites and they fall I throw a grenade and blow the grunts to pieces and then we all say " take that scum" then I say "my life is different to all of you you where found by Ryder I wasn't so I ain't soft I killed and slaughtered to stay alive if I didn't I wouldn't be here today and how I am now so if you want to know why I do stuff like that it's because I love you both and don't want to get you hurt" they looked at me confused "I love you as family Zuma and rose like something I never want to lose so if you wanted me to say that there" i storm of up the hill and sit down and start to sing the song I was writing and I start to cry then I pull out a knife and start to read something on it "legacy threal mandu" isn't that an arbiter I think and then put it back and think long and hard and then I think I need to see something and I pull out my photo and pin it to a rock " how am I diffident "then I jump off and find a cave in the cliff and swing into it.

-ROSES POV-

We manage to get up and see a photo of him and look at the cliff we jump off and see a cave and dive in and bleeding or tears on the floor and follow the trail to see one savage creature only to realise it is a bat and through I see some one with a flare looking at strange writing and then pushing certain symbols and something opening and they walk through with a knife then to our surprise we follow down and see knife falling to the ground and him on his knees in front of another person he is on the ground now and we rush to him and see ratchet bleeding out of his chest he says "the bond has been mended at the cost of my life and then see drop out of my suit to see that he had a blade in him and a coil in his hand I grab the coil and see him coughing and then to my surprise he was healing and to my surprise he was different some how for a sec his eyes where pure white and snowy white coat of fur then he turned normal.

-MY POV-

I starting to breath normally and a moment later I slump down and fall asleep and I land on the ground causing me to instantly to wake up and on edge almost stab zumas leg and then I relax "what was going on"rose says "the bond of the elders i was going to sacrifice my life for you two to be immortal" they look at me and I walk up and out of the cave I climb down and sit behind a tree and I pull out this knife and start to fill it "life is pain in the head forget about the past" I say while wanting to stab my self then my knife is propped out of my hands only to kissed by rose then hugged like there was no tomorrow "you will not die on me ratchet you are my one and only I will never let you go" rose says "I'm not wanting to I'm doing it for you" then she proceeds to kiss me more and I start to fighting back and with the strength of a bear I try to break free but I have failed love has gotten the better of me I think and I don't resist other wise I'll make it worse for me suddenly zumas voice rings out "you guys come check this out " we walk over to see rocky walking around with something wrong with his leg "I'll talk to him "I walk over and sit him down and we start to talk "so what is up with your leg" "nothing just a bit jumpy in this forest what is up with your neck" "rose is one crazy woman when she starts" showing him my bitten neck "so why you out here" "looking for you your squad mate wants you we have a diversion before reach new Mombassa dropping there stray carrier on the surface alpha nine has been sent to look at it as well" I grab everyone and we head back to be filled in on the drop.


	4. SEPARATION

HEY SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER AND I HAVE FORGOTTEN TO WRITE SO IM SORRY

SEPARATION

we walk in and see the mission and I immediately look at it and teleport to the ship with everyone and hit the shelfs and grab a silenced smg and a sniper rifle and stack them in my pod and gear up for the drop "everyone grab weapons and get set for a combat drop we got to go let's go move" everyone grabs a set and then we all gear in and I say "feet first into hell" and the pods drop we go plummeting down then something exits slip space it is another cruiser "emp pop the chutes" we drop I see rockys pod smash into a building and then I hit the ground everyone's scattered and the Comms are down I grab my gear and walk slowly around to get my bearing I turn the corner and see a pod smashed into a wall and two hunter walking towards it then I see the rookie he jumps out giving me cover and I tackle the hunter and rip it to shreds and the plant a grenade in the other and detonate it "thanks for that man needed that now let's see who is in this pod" he nods and I prey the open and see a unconscious rocky I pull him out of the pod and push him on the floor and he wakes up and says "ouch we down" "yep you hit a building" I smile and hand him his Br and we set of together "Comms down everyone's seperate and the city is swarming with covenant" I say trying to pick up a signal I open a unit door and say "we stay here tonight the cruiser is going nowhere the engines a busted and it can't jump to slip space going to be here for 4 more days" we set up and fall a sleep next morning I get up and hand out rations and rocky says "all we get" "yep if you want to live" then we pack the bags and head out as soon as we turn the corner I see a wraith "wraith who's going to distract it" I pull out to distract it and dive across as rocky plants the grenade in the engine and bolts back it explodes "best to keep searching to find our squads" the rookie suggests as we walk on after 15 minutes I pick up a signal "this is squad 15-25 requesting back up got covenant vehicles sounding us" we see a warthog and I say "rookie you drive I got turret we are heading for uplift reserve we get in and start driving.

We turn right out onto field and see a building being lay siege by vehicles "rookie give me a clean shot" as we bolt in and I spray into the vehicles killing the host drivers in a matter of minutes we get out only to see the rest of my squad "see you found each other fine" they nod and see all the blood on me and rocky "we had problems" exclaimed the rookie and then rose says "what probs" "hunters and elites" we say in unison they say "we had it easy you had to fight unfair" says chase holding his rocket launcher down then I pull up my schismatic of the city "seem to be picking up a signal from the bottom of the ship we need to get there" i say pointing at the infantry warthog and we jump in.


	5. Virus

HEY GUYS SO I HAVE BEEN DOING SOME STUFF SO NO NEW CHAPTER MORE CHAPTERS TILL AFTER THE 27th OF APRIL SORRY

VIRUS

we are on the warthog I sit there thinking while looking at the comm channel looking at the activity seeing the covenant battle net spike up and then I pull it back and see a man hole then I jump out of the warthog and they stop and I start to scan the hole "seems that I'm finding traces elite skin I'm going in" they all walk up and chase and rocky say "where coming too" I shake my head and point at rose and Zuma "you guys are built for mid range combat head to klizngo buolevard" pointing at their weapons I beckoning rose and zuma "rookie you're squad leader" he nods and they hop and start to drive away "everyone in close quarters smg shotgun ect we ready"

Rose replies "as ready as ever" and we jump in and turn on flash lights we walk forward and stumble over an elite and I shine the light "no bullet wounds seams to have a hole in his chest, fuck flood stay close and keep motion Tracker handy" zuma speaks "what is the flood" "basically a virus creature that infects and controls the hosts body and highly dangerous so your eyes on the motion tracker and keep close to me lets move" we turn a corner and see an elite I walk up and speak sanghelil and he looks at me and I nod "what are you saying" they say puzzled "what happened and where is your squad" I reply he replies "flood" i say grizzly. "what are you saying" rose and zuma ask "that what happened" "get out of there" I say then the body gets cut in half and then seeing a spartan "kurt?" He smiles and says " nice to see you ratchet " "I thought you died on onyx" "I didn't just made it out while a nuke detonated on one of the elites" he says "this is part of my squad this is rose and zuma" they smile "so why are you down here" he says "found traces of flood we are going to investigate" he nods "I'm coming I want to see these rookies in action but first a demonstration" we look around the corner and see a squad of covenant "Zuma pass me that pistol" I say and he hands me it "3,2,1,go" me and kurt jump out and take out the squad and then they come over and inspect them "clean headshot" rose says "kurt you want to help the guys up top we are under the front of the tunnel in klinzgo boulevard they might need a hand" i say looking at the rose and Zuma "you guys are going to go up and take out the wraith on top of us and we will keep you covered break" they jump up and take out the wraith while we give cover then we turn our attention to the sniper we pick them off and then I blast the head of a elite and then everything went silent "where did you come from" says rocky "sewers found nothing yet thought you could need a hand see you found some of rookies squad" I say looking at them then I turn a round to promoted soldiers private Zuma and corporal rose I say "congrats first premonition respectable" and rocky says "no fair how did they get promoted" I say "the sewers where full of covenant so they got some experience with the weapons and how to kill them" kurt say politely "who are you" chase asks kurt "I am kurt a spartan like ratchet and you but I'm human and your dog" he says while pulling a needle out of his amour "it is ok this is stuck there if I don't get it out next time I fall over it would probably impale me" he says while shaking his hand after. "hey rookie we are going down again you stay with Dutch and Micky ok" he nods " come on guys and everyone jumps down and rubble says "why the sewer" "we got to find something".


	6. Mission complete

HEY SO IM ON HOLIDAY SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS CHAPER BEFORE I LEFT SO HERE IT IS

Mission complete

We turn a corner and see a fork "dam" I mutter "kurt you take the other and head left I'm going right alone" I say grimly he nods and I yell " into hell cya" I say picking up pace.

-ROSES POV-

Shaking the feeling in my head that so thing was wrong I say to kurt "i have to go back and follow him he only has himself out there" he replies "he is a capable solider he has survived a whole year on the dark side of reach with no contact" but I say "but I have a gut feeling that something bad is going to happen to him" he nods reluctantly and I dash backwards to the fork.

-MY POV-

-10 mins after splitting up-

I turn a corner a swarm of flood combat forms attacked by me and finally finishing of the final one I continue down the path I hear a sharp patter of footsteps to only see a Hannibal that I shoot down "what are Hannibal's doing here they hate elites" then to hear another sound coming from behind me I pull out my pistol and point it in the direction and finally seeing a safe room I dive in only to see it untouched full of weapons and explosives "just my luck" I say feeling happy then I hear a knock on the door " hello" I hear a fimellar voice and I open the door and see rose and rookie "what you guys down here and rose I told you to stay with kurt" she sighs and splutter "what is up with your foot" " fucking flood that's what we need to head to the asset" we jump up and head there and as soon as we get there the there is a firefight going on and I see the rest of them and say "let's go"

-ROSES POV-

-36 mins later-

"Get on the ship"ratchet says as he his blasting a flood to pieces and we jump on " ratchet what are you doing" I yell " this is your journey" he says grimly and he closes the "he saved us at the cost of his own life" kurt says "he was a true solider" says chase then the Comms pop up "open the door and let me in" I open the door and I see a banshee flying towards us someone ejects out and dives in the pelican and says " you think I would leave you" as ratchet jumps in and covered in blood.


	7. Mental blank

A/N so hey guys I'm actually having trouble writing for the first time ever and causing problems I'm focused on one thing but the other gets in the way so I won't be writing this for s bit but I will be putting up a new book soon


End file.
